Stephanie did 86 fewer squats than Nadia in the evening. Nadia did 92 squats. How many squats did Stephanie do?
Nadia did 92 squats, and Stephanie did 86 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $92 - 86$ squats. She did $92 - 86 = 6$ squats.